


rest stop then the rest shop!

by LightningRei



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Gen, also its t because inuyasha says the f word once, there's brief inukag but it can be ignored for the most part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 04:46:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18203720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningRei/pseuds/LightningRei
Summary: Kagome brings the entire gang into the modern day to take them shopping. But first they break at Kagome's home.





	rest stop then the rest shop!

**Author's Note:**

> wow! this like 5 times longer than i thought it'd be! also before youre wondering "but how did kagome get sango, miroku, and shippo into the future? they dont have jewel shards." lemme just say. Please. lemme have this for the fic
> 
> also i kinda thought that if they all made sure they were in some way touching kagome, the power of the shards would transfer over and then they could get thru (shrug)

“Is everyone ready?” Kagome asked, perching herself on the ledge of the well.

 

Inuyasha stood across from her, arms folded. “I’m going in, I’ll see you on the other side. Don’t take long.” He shot a glance at the wolf, who was staring at Kagome, then smirked at Inuyasha. “Kouga, if you do anything with Kagome while we’re over there, I’ll be making sure you won’t ever come back here.” He growled.

 

“Shut your trap, mutt and just go already.”

 

“Kouga!” Kagome whined. She looked back at Inuyasha and sighed. “You can go, Inuyasha. You too, Kouga. You have sacred jewel shards in your legs so you can easily get through the well.”

 

Kouga nodded. Inuyasha had already hopped in, not wasting any time.

 

“HEY! Get back here!” Kouga said, jumping in after Inuyasha.

 

“I can already tell that they’re gonna be fighting when I get there… I hope they don’t destroy the house before I can though.” She scratched her head.

 

“Hey, Kagome?” Sango piped up.

 

“Hm?”  
  
“Is it okay if I bring my Hiraikotsu with me?”

 

“HUH? You’re gonna bring the entire boomerang?”

 

“Well, yes. I don’t know where I could leave it while we’re gone. I don’t want it to get stolen if I leave it here.”

 

Kagome hummed in thought. “I guess it’s fine. You can put it in my room for the day.”

 

“I suppose my staff wouldn’t be an issue then, right?” Miroku asked.

 

“That’s fine too. Alright Miroku, get behind me! Shippo come here!” Kagome said.

 

Shippo hopped into Kagome’s arms, her holding him tight against her chest. Miroku slid up behind Kagome, wrapping his arms around her abdomen and rubbing up on her back, sighing happily. It wasn't long before he got a corner of the Hiraikotsu to the back of his head, and Kagome smashing the back of her head into Miroku’s chin.

 

“Try that again, monk and see what happens.” Sango growled.

 

“I'll definitely tell Inuyasha that one.”

 

“Ahh! You needn't tell him, I was just joking!” Miroku stammered.

 

Kagome chuckled. “Sango, you hold onto Miroku and then we can go!”

 

Sango huffed, putting her Hiraikotsu back behind her and grabbing Miroku’s shoulders, still fuming at him. Kirara hopped onto Sango’s shoulders and mewed, signifying that she too was ready for the journey.

 

“Get ready guys!” Kagome chimed, readying herself to go into the well. She very slowly inched herself off the ledge before all 5 of them plummeted into it.

 

Miroku and Sango let out a few scared whimpers as the hazy blue light of the well surrounded them. Shippo’s eyes widened and his grin spread from ear to ear with excitement.

 

It was only a few seconds until their feet reached the bottom of the well, now in the modern day. Sango winced behind the two, letting go of Miroku.

 

“Are you okay, Sango?” Miroku asked.

 

“I think I hit my knee on the well as we were going in.. It'll be fine though.”

 

“Oh Sango.. I can get you an ice pack when we get back into my house.” Kagome said.

 

“Thank you.”

 

Kouga and Inuyasha sat back to back, Buyo on Inuyasha's lap. He waggled his finger above the cat's face, him pawing at the wavering appendage. Inuyasha snickered in amusement, causing Kouga to scoff and Inuyasha to growl in return.

 

Souta watched them both curiously from the dinner table. He raised his head that had rested on his folded arms and looked in the direction of the opening door.

 

“I'm home! Kagome called through it. “Souta?”

 

“Hey Kagome! Who's this dude with Inuyasha?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Inuyasha kept calling him a scrawny wolf boy--”

 

“WELL I'M RIGHT, HE IS!” Inuyasha interrupted.

 

“SHUT IT, MUTT!” Kouga snapped back.

 

“..While he just kept calling himself your rightful fiancée..” Souta continued.

 

“AS IF HE COULD EVER..” Inuyasha gagged.

 

“I'D BE BETTER THAN YOU!” Kouga scoffed.

 

The two got up to face each other, looking like they were about to tear out one another's eyes.

 

“Eh?!” Kagome’s started to turn red as she froze up. She shook her head before shrieking, “SIT BOY!” as Inuyasha tried to throw the first punch at Kouga.

 

Inuyasha's head smashed into the wooden floor, followed by the rest of his body. His twitching body left a dent in the floor which would eventually have to be fixed later. Kouga smirked, taking a hard step with his heels into Inuyasha's back and on his ass as he walked over to Kagome. He grabbed her hands and fluttered his eyelashes, quickly taking a few condescending glares at Inuyasha, who glared back at him.

 

“Oh Kagome, thanks for inviting me to your strange hut. I knew you couldn't stand to have that musty mutt around you forever.”

 

Kagome stammered, while Shippo, Miroku and Sango peered in through the door.

 

“Hey Kagome, who are those three over there?” Souta chimed in, pointing at the three spectators in the door.

 

Their eyes widened and eyebrows raised as their attention shifted from the fighting trio to Kagome’s younger brother. Silence rung through the room as all eyes stared at them. Though they looked down and saw Kirara emerge. She approached Buyo and mewed at him, him letting out a lazy mrowl in return.

 

Everyone stared at the two felines before looking back up at one another.

 

“Well,” Shippo piped up, standing up on top of Miroku’s head, holding his head high and puffing his chest out. “If we're doing introductions, then I'm Shippo, the legendary demon!”

 

Souta blinked. “More legendary than Inuyasha?”

 

Inuyasha’s ears twitched.

 

“Of course! He practically works under m--”

 

He couldn't even finish as he took a hard fist directly into his face, throwing him into the wall adjacent to him. Shippo got out a short scream before crashing, groaning as his body his the floor.

 

“Don’t talk so big, Shippo… Especially while I’m around..” Inuyasha growled, his fist tightened.

 

Kagome, now away from Kouga, placed her hands on Inuyasha's fist and lowered it. “Inuyasha, come on! This is no time to be fighting. We all came over here to have fun.”

 

“How can you not expect me to fight if you decided to bring down that stupid wolf?!”

 

Kouga clenched his fist and raised it in Inuyasha's direction. “YOU WANNA FIGHT?”

 

Kagome pushed back Inuyasha as he lurched forward to get another go at Kouga.

 

“Cut it out! It’s too early for this!”

 

They growled at one another.

 

“SIT!”

 

A scream and a thud. Kagome huffed, putting her hands on her hips.

 

“Sango, do you still need the ice pack?”

 

“The thing for my leg?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Then yes.”

 

Kagome turned to Souta. “Go and grab the ice pack for her.”

 

Souta hopped off his chair, and raced to the freezer.

 

“Wait! Where’s mom?”

 

“She and gramps are out front!”

 

“Thanks, Souta! Now you guys all stay put, and don’t fight! Sango, Miroku, introduce yourself to my little brother while you’re at it.” Kagome sped past all of them as she went back outside.

 

Kouga stepped on Inuyasha’s head, forcing a loud “ _AAAAAAAGHHH_ ” out of him.

 

Kagome’s mom calmly swept the front stairs to the shrine, turning around when the sound of shoes clicking on the ground called to her attention.

 

“Mom!”

 

“Kagome! Welcome back, sweetie.” She exclaimed, dropping the broom to hug her daughter.

 

“What’s the occasion, honey?”

 

Kagome looked up from snuggling in her mom’s chest.

 

“Nothing really, I just brought over some friends from the feudal era so we could go shopping, I thought it’d be a good break.”

 

“Friends? So it’s not just Inuyasha this time?”

 

“Nope, I brought Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and even Kouga! I’ve told you about them before, I’m sure.”

 

“My… That’s quite a number of your friends. Do you plan on staying for dinner?”

 

“Probably. Also! How much money do I have saved up in my allowance now? I’m gonna take out all of it to buy stuff for them.”

 

“Hm…” Mama Higurashi placed a finger to her chin, looking up to think. “I’d say about 50,000 yen at this point. It’s been saving up since you’ve been gone so often.”

 

“50,000?! That’s more than perfect!”

 

“Wonderful. Give me a few minutes and I’ll give it to you.”

 

“Also have you seen Grandpa anywhere?”

 

“He’s not inside?”

 

“No, Souta said he was out here.”

 

“Hm.” Kagome’s mom looked around to scan if he were around. “He must be somewhere close by then, but he’s probably fine.”

 

“Alright.” Kagome started off back to the house, but stopped when her mom placed a hand on her shoulder.

 

“Before you go, make sure you all bathe.”

 

Kagome nodded.

 

Souta sat in the yard outside of their house, struggling to pick up Sango’s Hiraikotsu. He lifted it up a little before dropping it back down, a miniature plume of dirt puffing up from the ground.

 

“Souta, what are you doing?”

 

“I gave Sango the ice pack and she let me see her big boomerang, it’s so cool! Also I think Kouga and Inuyasha are looking for you.” He replied, pointing at the kitchen’s window.

 

Inuyasha and Kouga were both pressed on it, the half demon looking extremely impatient.

 

“I’d better go in…” Kagome said, going back inside.

 

“Welcome back, Kagome!” Miroku said, the first to greet her.

 

Kagome waved, gazing over at the two who were staring at her.

 

Inuyasha opened his mouth, ready to start aggravating her but she spoke up before he could. “Mom says for you to all take baths before we go. It’s fair.. seeing how little we get to bathe.”

 

“Keh, fine.”

 

“But if we wanna save time, some of us are gonna have to bathe together. Inuyasha, you've used the bath before, show Kouga how to use it and bathe with him.”

 

 **_“WHAT?!”_ **the two shrieked.

 

“But—“

 

“No buts! We’ve gotta get ready to go. It’s gonna be a fun day. Sango, you can bathe with me.”

 

Miroku awwed sadly at the statement, earning a punch in the side from Sango who sat next to him.

 

“...And Miroku you bathe with Shippo.” Kagome went up to the window and opened it, calling for Souta who was still fooling around with the Hiraikotsu. “Souta, we're all gonna take baths, and I need you to show Miroku how to set one! And bring the Hiraikotsu back inside!”

 

“Okay !” Souta scrambled to his feet, and tried to drag the huge weapon back inside.

 

“Sango, how's your leg doing?”

 

“Ahh… How long do I have to keep this on?” She looked tense, her leg fidgeting.

 

“20 minutes.”

 

“ _20?_ Ohhh! It’s so cold!”

 

“Be patient! You’ll feel so much better once it’s off but you can’t take it off too soon! By the time we’ve got to get in the bath, it’ll already be off.” She looked back at Inuyasha who was scowling at Kouga. His eyebrows shot up as well as his ears, giving Kagome a _What?_ look.

 

She clenched her teeth, letting out a little growl, returning his look with a _Get! In! The! Bath!_ look.

 

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and sighed, grabbing Kouga’s ponytail to drag him upstairs. He fussed loudly but Inuyasha ignored him.

 

Calamity ensued upstairs, but those who remained downstairs chose to ignore it. There was a lot of “JUST GET IN!”, followed by loud splashing, bodies hitting the tiled walls and lots of screaming.

 

“Kagome.. Is the bathroom gonna be destroyed when we go up there?” Souta asked, sitting on Kagome’s lap.

 

Kagome just smiled. Souta whimpered. She turned to Sango, saying, “I think it's time you can take the ice pack off!”

 

Without any hesitation, she pulled the cold item off her knee and tossed it aside.

 

“I can't feel my knee at all… Is this supposed to happen, Kagome?”

 

She giggled. “Yes, you go numb for a bit but it helps stop the swelling!”

 

Sango just kept bending her leg over and over. “Wow, it really did help! Thank you!”

 

“It's no problem!”

 

After a while, the fighting stopped and Inuyasha called downstairs, just saying, “We’re done.” He sounded exhausted. Souta got up, signaling for Miroku and Shippo to follow. Shippo hopped on Miroku’s shoulder, letting him do all the walking.

 

On the second floor, there was a trail of wet leading into Souta’s room.

 

“Go into the bathroom,” He said, pointing at it. “I’ll meet you in there.”

 

“Wait, where do I put my staff?” Miroku asked, handing it to Souta.

 

“Um… Kagome, where should Miroku's staff go?” He yelled down the stairs.

 

“Just put it in my room! I'm gonna put the Hiraikotsu in there too.”

 

“Okay!” Souta put it in a corner near the door, quickly heading back to the bathroom to set the baths for Shippo and Miroku.

 

“Uh.”

 

Souta gasped then groaned, seeing the state of the bathroom. Water. Everywhere. It wasn't entirely surprising, but awful to see that it had happened either way. There was a bottle of body wash on the floor, which looks like it had been stepped on, leaving a glob of the soap on the floor. It was significantly emptier than he remembered.

 

“I'll clean this up once you're all done… Just don't slip.”

 

Souta gave them a brief explanation on how to set up the baths then headed off to his room. Kouga was already dressed again, his hair sopping wet. Inuyasha was finishing putting back on his clothes, not facing Kouga.

 

“W...what happened in there?”

 

Inuyasha scoffed. “Bathing with Kouga was an awful idea.”

 

Souta looked up at Kouga, who was staring him down. His eyes were puffy and red. The boy looked back at Inuyasha. “Did you put soap in his eyes?”

 

“He did it too.”

 

“Only because you did it first!” Kouga yelled, rubbing his eyes.

 

“Wait, please don’t start fighting in my room!” Souta stammered. “Come outside where it’s warm so your hair can dry off.” He tugged on Inuyasha’s hand, pulling him outside and downstairs. He bumped into the door and groaned, rubbing his eyes. Kouga followed behind them, still rubbing his.

 

After Miroku and Shippo figured out how to use the bath and calmly took theirs, unlike the teenage demon duo prior, they got out quickly and let Sango and Kagome take theirs. Souta stood guard outside the door, making sure that Miroku wouldn’t dare to try and grab a peek. It was unlikely, but a good precaution anyways.

 

Finally they were done, and Kagome escorted Sango out of the house. Her mom handed her allowance to her, and a hat for Inuyasha.

 

“Thanks, mom!”

 

“Don’t be out too long, sweetie. I wouldn’t want you and your friend’s meals to get cold.”

 

“You got it.”

 

Kagome turned to her friends, almost bouncing out of excitement. Then it hit her. They’re all going to be a walking laughing stock… Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo in their feudal era clothing.. And Kouga… In his fur arm and leg warmers.. And his skirt.. And his tail! Shippo’s tail too! Not to mention his paws.. _Ohhh, this was going to be embarrassing._ She shook her head and slapped both of her cheeks with her palms.

 

“Uh, Kagome?”

 

The whole group was staring at her having an internal crisis.

 

 _Oops. Think my monologue when on for a bit too long.._ Kagome thought.

 

“Alright guys, while we're on the street, make sure you stay close to me at all times! Don't stray off.. We don't wanna make a scene. Got it?”

 

They all nodded. Kagome placed the hat given to her on Inuyasha’s head; he had no protest. She hummed in thought for a bit and walked behind Kouga, who stood up with his arms folded.

 

“Huh?”

 

She kneeled down and batted his tail a bit. He froze up, a bit confused.

 

“Kouga.. Is there anyway you can hide this?”

 

“Hide what? My tail?”

 

Kagome nodded. “You see, demons aren't very common in my time and I think people would stare if they saw your tail hanging out.”

 

“Well let ‘em stare!”

 

“Please!” Kagome begged.

 

He sighed, quickly caving in. “Fine.. I'll try.” Kouga shuffled with his skirt and tail and the girl turned to Shippo.

 

“Shippo, do you think you could make an illusion of yourself without your tail and paws?”

 

“What?! But _my_ tail is my most charming feature!” He whined.

 

Kagome clasped her hands together. “Please just do it!”

 

“Ooh alrighty. Transform!”

 

In a poof of yellow tinted smoke, Shippo appeared to look nearly the same, just sporting the image of a normal, but concerningly small boy.

 

“Perfect, thank you! You're adorable.” She outstretched her arms for Shippo to hop into, to which he took the opportunity for excitedly. He positioned himself to be comfortably cradled in Kagome’s arms.

 

Inuyasha, who was sitting, hopped to his feet and shook out the remaining water from his hair. “Let's get going.”

 

The group stared at him frustratedly, everyone's face and clothes speckled with water.

 

“Sit.”

 

“AAAAAA-”

 

* * *

 

The sun beat down on the group, almost like a spotlight. Kagome’s flushed in heat, but probably from embarrassment. People passing by weren't even the slightest bit subtle about their glances at them. She could even hear light murmurs about it. “Cosplay” was thrown around a lot too.

 

“Kagome, how much further is this ‘mall’ of yours? I’m not liking the way these people are looking at us.” Inuyasha asked, leaning in next to Kagome.

 

“We're almost there. Probably another ten or so minutes..”

 

“Miroku!” Sango screeched from behind them.

 

Everyone flinched, then turned around to see Miroku holding the palms of a random teenage girl.

 

“You're a gorgeous lady, would you mind bearing my children?”

 

Much expected, the girl screamed and wound up her arm, and gave Miroku a hard punch in the face. The impact knocked him into Sango who was running at him.

 

“Pervert! Go and rot, why don't you?!” She huffed, waving her hand to dull the pain in her knuckles.

 

“Wow, this certainly is a different time..” Miroku said, his head spinning.

 

“Why, you..!” Sango growled, grabbing Miroku by his robe collar and shaking him. “I could throttle you right now, you lecherous monk!” Her raised voice echoed through the streets as she slapped Miroku a few times on the face.

 

Kagome freaked, throwing up Shippo from her arms for him to land on Inuyasha’s face.

 

Kouga trailed off to a vendor and gawked at some of the food they were selling, tempted to steal it.

 

“Sango, stop!” Kagome scrambled over to her, pulling her off of Miroku.

 

_This is a disasterrrr!_

 

After Sango properly calmed down and a few photos were taken from bystanders, the group from the Feudal era and Kagome eventually made it to the mall. Kagome shrunk into herself the rest of the walk over, Inuyasha frequently nudging her and asking her what was wrong.

 

“It's fine…” She sighed.

 

Inuyasha looked at her but she wouldn't look back. She didn't look sad.. or mad.. Not even a bit upset. Just a bit disappointed and overwhelmed. Inuyasha slowed his pace to match up with the rest following behind Kagome.

 

“Have any of you noticed Kagome recently?”

 

“What do you mean?” Sango asked, with a half dead Miroku slung over her shoulder. He was awake, just half dead.

 

“The hell do you think I mean? You three made a laughing stock of Kagome back there!”

 

“THREE? What'd I do?” Kouga scream-whispered.

 

“Don't think I didn't see you checking out every food stand we passed, I saw your tail start hanging out too.”

 

“Keh.” He scoffed looking away, he couldn't lie about that.

 

“Just stop being idiots, okay? Just do it for her.” His voice softened at the end.

 

The rest sighed and nodded. They didn’t have to be there. Kagome didn’t _have_ to invite them. She could’ve easily gone back and she could’ve enjoyed her free day with her present day friends and maybe with Inuyasha.

 

They figured it’d be good to at least not be more of an eyesore than they already are for the rest of the trip. Sango placed her hand on Kagome’s shoulder, taking it off when she turned around.

 

“Huh?”  
  
“Kagome, where do you wanna go in this ‘mall’?”

 

“What d’ya mean?”

 

“Well, you did invite us here after all..” Miroku groaned. “Take us where you want to go.”

 

“Oh.. Well there _is_ this nice clothing store in here that I’d like you all to check out. It’s got a men and women’s section! And Sango, there’s a little makeup store next to it that we can check out!” The more Kagome spoke about the places inside the mall, the more her face lit up. Feeling herself getting too excited, her face flushed and she shook her head.

 

“Let’s go!” She grabbed Inuyasha’s hand and pulled him in the direction of the store, leaving the rest of the group to follow them.

 

The first store inside the huge building was the clothing store Kagome mentioned prior. The name was in English, obviously some American store.

 

“I love this place so much! They've got just a bit of everything!” She raised her arm and gestured to an area off to the left side of the store. “That's the men’s section over there!” Kagome grabbed Inuyasha’s hair and gently pulled him down so that her mouth was by his ear. He lifted up the hat on his head to hear what Kagome was saying better.

 

“You remember what it was like when we went shopping for groceries, right? It's the same thing here. Do not steal anything. The fitting rooms are down there, by the back of the store.”

 

“Alright, alright, I got it.” He said, pulling away.

 

Kagome’s grip tightened and she yanked him back down.

 

“Listen, Inuyasha. I'm on a budget, and if we're lucky I can buy one outfit for each of you. One top, one bottom, maybe some socks, okay?” Kagome tugged on her own clothes to demonstrate which pieces of clothing she meant.

 

“Fine! I hear you, now let go of my hair!”

 

She huffed and let go.

 

“Don’t destroy any of the clothes.”

 

“Yeah, yeah.”

 

“And don’t pull off the tags or try and pull off the clips before I pay for it!”

 

“Kagome!”

 

“I’m just making sure! I can’t bare to be stared at like that again!” She said, shuddering. “Go with Kouga and Miroku, and I’ll be on the other side with Sango and Shippo. I trust that you’ll keep them in check?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Kagome grabbed Inuyasha’s hands and clasped them. “Thank you.”

 

His face flushed and he took in a deep breath through his nose, his eyes darting around.

 

“It’s whatever..”

 

Kagome flashed a smile before hurrying off with Sango and Shippo, snatching them off from the group.

 

The two looked around in awe, the demon slayer occasionally letting her hand just flow over the stream of shirts they passed by. Kagome’s interest was less in the clothes and more so in the signs above them.

 

_I need to find a good sale!_

 

“Wow, Kagome, what’s this?” Sango held up a leather jacket, observing it curiously.

It had spikes on the shoulders. “Are these spikes used for defense?”  
  
“Oh! That’s just a jacket. That spikes are for decoration! It makes you look very cool.”

 

“Jaaa...cket?”

 

“Oh man. Modern clothing terms! Don’t stress too much about it, alright? But hey, do you want it?”

 

Sango nodded eagerly. “Mhm.”

 

“Okay! Then hold onto it and I'll buy it for you later.” Kagome responded, checking out the price tag on it.

 

_3000 yen! What a steal!_

 

“Let's find a nice shirt for you. Since the jacket is a dark black, it can go with just about anything! Maybe we can find some jeans to match too!”

 

“Jeans?”

 

“Eheheh, I’ll show you when we find some.”

 

The guys slowly wandered around the men’s side of the store, staying closely grouped to Inuyasha.

 

“Can you guys _back off?_ I know I said to stick close to me but this is excessive.”

 

“We're just doing our best to not make a scene again.” Miroku said.

 

“Look, go and find something to wear already.” Inuyasha said, waving them off as he observed some denim overalls. “This is nothing like the fabric in our world…” Inuyasha whispered to himself.

 

“Mutt, what's this?”

 

Inuyasha growled, holding back the urge to snap at Kouga for calling him a Mutt, but stopped at the sight of him holding a horrendously colored pair of leggings.

 

He stared at the leggings then back at Kouga. “You don't seriously want that, do you?”

 

“And what if I do?”

 

Inuyasha sped over and wacked Kouga on the top of his head. “We said we'd do our best to not make Kagome look like a dumbass!” He hissed into his ear.

 

“Screw off, it looks good.”

 

“ _Get your eyes checked_.”

 

Shippo stayed perched on Sango’s shoulder as they explored the children's clothing area.

 

“These are all baby clothes! I'm no baby!” Shippo yelled.

 

“I'm sorry, Shippo but you're so tiny you might as well be one.” Kagome said.

 

He folded his arms.

 

“Don't get mad, silly. You're adorable either way.” She lightly tugged on one of his cheeks. “Hey, look.”

 

Kagome pulled out a little white shirt with poofy sleeves, adorned with two black stripes on the end and a little duck print in the center.

 

“I think it'd look cute on you!”

 

“Ooooh~” Shippo observed it closer as Kagome raised it up to his face.

 

She scanned the surroundings for a bottom to go with it and pulled out a poofy pair of black shorts with ruffles at the end.

 

“You're gonna look like an adorable puffy cloud!”

 

All three of them cheered, which then turned into laughter.

 

“No.” said Inuyasha.

 

Kouga growled and went back inside the fitting room. Inuyasha tapped his foot outside of the room, waiting for the wolf demon to come out with yet another hideous combination of clothing. A few minutes of fussing and rustling, Kouga emerged from the curtains again. He wore a dark brownish-grey vest with an insanely high collar, a white t-shirt with a red and blue graphic on the front, and black short shorts. Short shorts, very short.

 

“What the _fuck._ ”

 

“You’re complaining? Again?”  
  
“Do you not know how to wear anything other than those hideous brown pelts?”

 

“Maybe I don’t, mutt! But you’re one to talk, wearing that stupid red kimono all the time!”  
  
“Well, I don’t need to worry about that, seeing that it looks better than any of these hideous outfits combined!”

 

Miroku waved an arm from a fitting room adjacent to them. “Settle down, remember what Kagome asked of us, Inuyasha.”

 

“Can it, Miroku.”

 

“Well, mutt, if you wanna keep bossing me around about what I wanna wear, why don’t you put on something better?”

 

“Feh! Maybe I will!” Inuyasha stomped off to grab some clothes he was eyeing earlier and when into a fitting room next to Kouga’s. He angrily changed his clothes and stormed back out. No longer sporting his iconic red outfit, Inuyasha now wore a light pink t-shirt under some denim overalls, though he was still as barefoot as ever.

 

He stood confidently, twisting the cap on his head around so that the back faced the front.

 

“How's that for you, you pathetic wolf?”

 

Kouga looked him up and down, taking in the cute but fitting outfit Inuyasha wore.

 

“Eh. Pretty boring.”

 

Inuyasha sputtered angrily, offended at the statement. “BORING?”

 

“Hey, hey, calm down.” Miroku came out of his fitting room, wearing a surprisingly simple outfit. A baggy white long sleeved shirt tucked into loose dark purple pants.

 

“You were in there for 10 minutes just to put on that? Now _that’s_ boring.”

 

The monk just sighed. “Only if Kagome were here, I’d tell her to make you sit.”

 

Inuyasha flinched at the word, whimpering softly. Shaking his head, he looked back at Kouga who had miraculously changed into a completely different outfit. He had a fluffy fur boa around his neck, and furry arm warmers to match, a white tank top, and shorts on again, but this time they went down to his knees and were a nice shiny black. Kouga also had three belts wrapped around his waist. They served absolutely no purpose. He’d swapped his headband with a nice pink cloth and let his hair fall in the back.

 

“I’m not changing it.”

 

“For the love of— you look awful.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

Their bickering quickly ended once they heard Kagome calling for them. Quickly regrouping with them, Kagome’s eyes lit up seeing their new outfits. She herself was in a new outfit too as well as Sango and Shippo. She wore a yellow long sleeved crop top made out of thin material and bleached jean shorts. She also had white socks that fitted nicely all the way up under her knees.

 

Sango wore the same leather jacket and shirt picked out earlier, now coupled with fitted jeans with the knees ripped. Shippo just wore the new baby clothes for him.

 

“Wow! You all look amazing! And you didn’t destroy the store!”

 

“Tch. Of course we didn’t, you said not to.” Inuyasha scoffed.

 

“I say a lot of things. A lot of things you don’t listen to… But anyways, let me buy you these clothes! I already bought Sango’s, Shippo’s and mine’s before meeting up with you guys, so just put back on your regular clothes so I can pay for it.”

 

“We put it on just to take it off again?”

 

“Don't whine! You can put it back on once I actually bought it!”

 

“So we put it on to take it off then put it on again?”

 

Kagome groaned. “Just do it! All three off you!”

 

Without argument, Inuyasha, Kouga, and Miroku handed off their clothes back to Kagome who took them up to a register. The boys watched her curiously up close, seeing what this future currency was and how trading it in worked.

 

“Sango and Shippo did the same thing.. You can look at my money when we're out!”

 

She quickly paid for the clothes, giving it back to their respective owners. They now all looked flashy, but in a cute, modern way. The group stood side by side, with Kagome in the middle as they exited the store.

 

“We should go to the cosmetics store next, it’s right over here.” She said, taking a hard right turn, making Inuyasha and Kouga who were next to her to stumble. “Sorry! But here.”

 

The environment to this store was completely different to the last, more sheek, and with a lot of lights.

 

“I don't think we need to stay here too long. Let me show you some stuff so we can get outta here.” She waved for Sango to come closer.

 

They all followed behind the two girls as Kagome picked out and explained many of the tools used for beauty.

 

“This is mascara,” She opened the little bottle and pulled out the wand. “You put it on your eyelashes to make them bolder!” She put it back and shuffled over to another section of cosmetics. “This is eyeliner. You use it like a pen on your eyelids to make them pop!”

 

“They'll make your eyes pop out? That doesn't sound safe.” Sango said, concerned.

 

“I'll take care of this evil then.” Inuyasha growled, unsheathing his Tessaiga that was held around by waist, light emitting from the scabbard as he slowly revealed it.

 

“HEY! Don't destroy anything!”

 

“But you said it'd make your eyes pop!”

 

“I meant it figuratively, not literally! It just makes them stand out!”

 

He reluctantly put away the sword.

 

“Anyway, Sango, let's find you some nice eyeshadow and maybe some blush too!”

 

“O-okay!” She responded, a little confused at the terms.

 

They went off, Miroku and Inuyasha following behind, Shippo on Miroku’s shoulder. Inuyasha halted seeing the Kouga had broken off, still at the eyeliner section. He observed some of them, pulling the little brush out of the container. Then looking up at the mirror in front of him, he tried to draw it across his eyelid.

 

“What are you doing now, Kouga.”

 

He glanced at Inuyasha and back into the mirror, continuing to apply it.

 

“I don't need your talk, mutt. Get lost and let me do this.”

 

Inuyasha stared before shoving him and saying, “Move over.” And grabbed an eyeliner thing for himself.

 

“Inuyasha? Kouga? Where are you guys?” Kagome called, as quietly as possible to not draw attention to themselves.

 

“Over here.” Inuyasha responded dismissively.

 

She and the others followed the source of the voice back to the aisle where they were initially. The two demons were still in front of the mirror, their heads snapping to look at the rest of their friends who just entered the aisle. Around their eyes were black. Very black. The amount of ink around it was at least an inch thick. A lot of it was smeared on the rest of their faces too.

 

Miroku trembled, trying to stifle a laugh, through unable to keep it in. He covered his mouth and turned around so he didn't have to keep seeing their faces. Shippo burst out laughing and fell onto the floor. Sango giggled, covering her mouth with her hands.

 

“If… If you wanted some eyeliner you could've just asked.” Kagome said, flabbergasted.

 

* * *

 

The group left the tiny story closely packed together, the makeup still on Inuyasha and Kouga’s faces.

 

“Hey! I have a bit of money left over, we should go to Wacdnald’s for some burgers!” Kagome said, checking her little wallet.

 

Everyone hummed in agreement and excitement at Kagome’s idea. She was brimming with happiness, as if the embarrassing moment earlier just ceased to be.

 

"Wait." Inuyasha spoke up suddenly, “What the hell is a burger…?”


End file.
